Ceiling-mounted suspended baffle and canopy systems are sometimes used in commercial or institutional buildings for various architectural, aesthetic, and acoustical reasons. These ceiling systems generally include a plurality of horizontal supports which are suspended or hung from a ceiling or other overhead structure. Individual decorative ceiling elements may be mounted to the supports which collectively form the ceiling system. Accordingly, variations in the appearance of the ceiling elements include enumerable types of materials, sizes, shapes (e.g. straight, curved, tubular, etc.), surface textures, and colors.
The individual ceiling elements are generally mounted to the suspended horizontal supports with clips or brackets sometimes requiring the use of fasteners and tools. This adds to the complexity and cost of the ceiling system from an initial installation labor and material cost standpoint. In addition, periodic removal and replacement of individual ceiling elements to gain access to mechanical, electrical, or plumbing systems above the elements may also be cumbersome and expensive. It is also generally desirable that the ceiling elements be securely mounted via the clips or brackets in a stable manner to minimize movement of the elements due to drafts created within a building space from sources such as the HVAC system or open doors/windows.
An improved ceiling system with mounting brackets is desired.